1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a wireless communication system, and particularly, to a method and apparatus for configuring Media Access Control (MAC) information and transmitting and receiving the configured MAC information in a wireless communication system that supports communication between terminals (Device to Device communication).
2. Discussion of the Background
Communication between terminals (Device to Device (D2D) communication) is a communication scheme that has been utilized from the days of analog radio set, which has a long history. However, communication between terminals in a wireless communication system is distinguished from existing communication between terminals.
The communication between terminals in the wireless communication system refers to communication in which terminals utilize transmission/reception technologies of the wireless communication system in the frequency band of the wireless communication system or other bands, and directly exchange user data without using an infrastructure (for example, a base station). This may allow wireless communication in an area outside the limited wireless communication infrastructure, and may reduce loads on the network of the wireless communication system.
However, for the communication between terminals in the wireless communication system, a terminal needs to determine which terminal transmits received data, and is required to determine whether the received data corresponds to data that the terminal should receive. In addition, the terminal needs to identify a logical channel to which each received data belongs. However, the current wireless communication system does not support them.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.